<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For each forgotten kiss by plikki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625615">For each forgotten kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki'>plikki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Taste the truth [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Identity Reveal, Kiss Reveal, Marichat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:07:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien didn't expect to learn so much when he went to comfort Marinette. Especially not from a kiss.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Taste the truth [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>346</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For each forgotten kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was thinking about fitting Marichat into a kiss reveal scenario and the time for it is here. As usual with my Marichat fics, my fingers kind of slipped and made this a tad more heated than originally intended. I don't know why this always happens...<br/>(Title from Armin van Buuren ft. Justine Suissa - Burned with desire)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Chat, what are you doing here?” Marinette asked, quickly brushing the tears from her cheeks but it was already too late. </p><p>He hadn’t intended to disturb her. He’d just dropped by to see how she was, she’d seemed a bit off that day. He’d been surprised to hear soft sniffles through her open skylight and even more so to see her pacing her room, seeming agitated about something. He’d jumped down without thinking too much about it, the need to help her driving him. </p><p>Now he couldn’t just stand there and watch her cry. She was the last person that deserved to be that sad. He didn’t know what had caused her to feel like that, but he wanted it gone. He wanted to see her happy. </p><p>His arms wrapped around her. She resisted for about one second before resting her forehead against his collarbone. </p><p>“You shouldn’t be here,” she whispered. He froze as a thought he hadn’t considered crossed his mind. Was he the reason she was crying? What had he done to make her sad? Was this making things worse - him comforting her when he’d caused this? <br/>“You don’t want me here,” he said, ready to let her go the moment she confirmed his words.</p><p>“No, I do. That’s the problem,” she mumbled, which confused him even more. Then he felt her hands in which she’d hidden her face move hesitantly, up his neck and into his hair. He looked down into her wet eyes, waiting for her to clarify what she’d meant. He wasn’t prepared for her to pull him down and kiss him desperately. </p><p>He didn’t know what he’d expected to happen the first time he kissed someone (after all he couldn’t remember the previous times). But it wasn’t that sudden flash in his mind. That memory resurfacing of him kissing the same lips. Wait. How was this possible? He’d only ever kissed Ladybug and… Oh. It was as simple as that.</p><p>If coming to the right conclusion so fast was surprising, he didn’t let it deter him from the task at hand. No way was he going to let this moment slip because of hesitation. He had no reason to hesitate. The girl he loved was in his arms and her identity… it only made everything more perfect. </p><p>It was her turn to gasp in surprise when his arms tightened around her and he lifted her up to let her sit on her desk. He didn’t break the kiss. And it was so much easier to kiss her like that. When she didn’t have to strain to stand on her tip toes and he didn’t have to bend down. She recovered quickly, kissing him with renewed vigour and wrapping her legs around him to bring him closer. </p><p>Wow. He was surprised and not surprised at all. He knew his lady was a bright burning flame. When she was determined, brave, confident, it looked like she was completely in control of her emotions, following only reason. But he knew it was much more than that. She just chose to put her emotions to good use. It didn’t mean she was cold and calculating, exactly the opposite. If she just let them guide her, it would turn into… this. He’d known it was possible, he just never expected it would happen with him. That she’d open up to him, let him in. All fire and passion.</p><p>And this was all Marinette too. He almost moaned as her fingers tugged at his hair, letting him know how much this affected her too. </p><p>Much too soon they ran out of air and broke apart, leaning on each other for support. </p><p>“M’lady,” slipped from his lips, a hand brushing her cheek right below where her mask should be. Her eyes widened.</p><p>“When… how…” she struggled to form the words.</p><p>“I don’t know what you did just now, but it was enough to make me remember something I shouldn’t. I’ve kissed you before,” he whispered against her lips. </p><p>“Oh God. I already thought it would be hard to explain why I’d kissed you in the first place, and now this…” she said, her fingers tightening their hold on his hair again. He was sure it was involuntary this time. </p><p>“You’ll still have to explain this. Especially now that I know you’re my lady,” he chuckled. But he sobered up a bit when he remembered her tears. What was she going to tell him?</p><p>“I… I just felt so torn between what I felt for you and the other guy, you know…And then you showed up, impossible to resist as always. And all thoughts about Adrien just flew out of my mind,” she said, a light blush dusting her cheek. </p><p>“About me?” He whispered, sure he’d heard wrong.</p><p>“No, not you. Adrien,” she said, looking at him funny.</p><p>“Still me,” he grinned, unable to stop himself. This was getting better and better. She’d been in love with him all along. And unveiling who he was this way was kind of fitting.</p><p>“You?” She asked, pulling back to look at him better. He didn’t know what she saw but it obviously didn’t contradict his words because she huffed in defeat. </p><p>“If only I’d known earlier, to save myself all the trouble,” she muttered. Her hands slipped from his hair and down his shoulders. She looked embarrassed by her display of emotion all of a sudden. But he didn’t let her wriggle out of his arms.</p><p>“If you think I’m letting you go now that you’re finally where I wanted you, you’re deeply wrong,” he said. But not as a threat. He’d never force himself on her if she really showed she wanted him gone. He just didn’t want her to regret the fact that she’d followed her heart for once. </p><p>“This only complicates things,” she said, not making any attempt to fight him, which put his heart at ease. </p><p>“No, it doesn’t. You don’t have to feel torn. And I get to have the two best girls in the world blended into one,” he said with a smile. </p><p>“I should have fought harder to resist you,” she pouted. Oh, was this about her finally giving in to his advances?</p><p>“You shouldn’t berate yourself for that. You’re only human,” he laughed softly at her indignant gasp. “Come on, it’s not that bad. That kiss… well,” he paused, instead looking into her eyes. She must have seen it all there, because she blushed again. “I love seeing you like that. Don’t fight it.”</p><p>“It should be mind over matter, you know. I’m better than that,” she said, still determined to prove this was wrong. </p><p>“You can be like that when you’re fighting a villain or standing up for something wrong. You don’t need to be strong all the time. You can let your softness show when you’re with me. I’d never take advantage of it or use it against you.”</p><p>Something about his words finally resonated with her and her eyes softened. </p><p>“I know, kitty. I never worried about this. It’s about my feelings for you getting in the way of me fulfilling my duty.”</p><p>“No chance of that. We won’t let it happen. And anyway, it’s just you and me here now. You can kiss me all you like and there would be nothing wrong about it.” </p><p>“Really, all I like? You don’t know what you’re asking for,” she said, a challenging look in her eyes all of a sudden. </p><p>“I can take it, I promise,” he said, his nose brushing hers as he leaned in. But when her lips captured his again, he had to ask himself if his heart could really take this. His lady on a mission was a dangerous thing. Then again, he’d waited long enough. Bring it on, was his last thought. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I blame Armin for the recent onslaught of fics from me. Way before I got into the Miraculous fandom, I was a very avid Armin fan. Burned with desire is the first track that made me fall in love with his music almost 15 years ago. June is nostalgia speaking to me because I first saw him live in June 2008, when he was just crowned DJ N 1 in the world. And I've been listening to his old albums non-stop these days (I kind of stopped being a fan around 2013). And the lyrics to his tracks have proven to be a fountain of inspiration for me. That line about forgotten kisses hit differently this time, haha. Expect more soon ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>